The present invention addresses problems associated with preparing an osteotomy using a bone tap. Presently, a variety of bone preparation tools exist to create the osteotomy to receive an implant. Specifically, when a screw type implant is used and the quality of bone is dense, a surgical bone tap is used for its preparation. Conventional taps have straight, multiple cutting flutes which are used to remove the chips formed during the tapping procedure. However, as these taps are driven down into the osteotomy, they are resisted by the bone chips that are being formed. In fact, the further down the tap goes to prepare the osteotomy, the greater the requirements to increase the applied driving force, as bone chips begin building and backing up resisting the advancing bone tap. When this happens, the user is required to back off the tap and clean the bed of chips formed. If the user does not perform this clearing operation, the tap will either jam in its driver unit, fracture, or strip the threads of the osteotomy site.